Konstantin Matrosov
|birth=August 20th, 1989. |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender= |height=6'11 |hair=Black |eyes=Grey |skin=White |hidec= |family=Nataliya Matrosova Gennadiy Matrosov |affiliation=Orenburgskaya Bratva |hideg= |businesses=Boxer |vehicles=BMW 735i 1997}} ' Konstantin Matrosov (Russian:Константин Матро́сов) ' is a very well known person in the Los Santos Russian neighborhood Little Moscow, as he's a frequent visitor to the local gym which was previously named Systema Gym currently named as the Little Moscow Boxing Club. Matrosov is known to be a boxer and has attended several boxing matches back in Russia before immigrating. Altough, known only as a boxer and citizen of Little Moscow there's several links to Matrosov being an organized crime figure and having a major role in running Orenburgskaya Bratva - a gang consisting of young Russian sportsmen, mainly immigrating from Orenburg, Russia - and also is known to be running extortion operations around and outside of Little Moscow. 'History' Life In Russia Konstantin was born on August 20th, 1989 to a typical Russian family in Orenburg, his father was a local worker in the factory and his mother worked in the local market. At the age of seven he met his current longtime friend Nikita Kalganov as they both went to the same school and studied in the same class. When Konstantin became ten, his father brought him to the local boxing gym where he signed up his son for boxing trainings. Along with that as well Nikita got brought there by his father, so the both friends trained in boxing and even attended local boxing tournaments as young boxers. Not always did they like the training, but to make their father's happy they swallowed up their own feelings and made them happy. Troughout the life and years spent in Orenburg, Konstantin got a hold of an Java motorbike that his father gave him as a gift over a successful boxing match that he won, Matrosov kept this bike even till he immigrated to US. As well he used it to drive around his first girlfriend Tatyana. During his youth, Konstantin got in not only one fight around, either it was a guy in school who pushed him or some drunk guy in the neighborhood swearing at him or it was a full fight set up with someone else over some minor dispute, usually it either being some insult or a girl. Usually his friend Nikita Kalganov joined him and gave support either by getting him ready for the fight or by helping him in it. In that way both of them became even more closer and were best friends who looked out for each other. On top of that they both got into the wrong company known in Russia as shpana - a group of young boys doing several criminal acts such as small time robberies, beatings, vandalism and generally raising a threat to the society. After several fights, hooliganism acts soon enough Konstantin and his friend Nikita got picked out by the local crime group as young recruits while they both were only sixteen years old. They both started as part time car jackers and also participated in some robbery acts known as gastrolyori - a group that usually goes to the other city and robs a small time "stuff in exchange of cash" stores. Eventually both stepped up in the group's views and even went over to extortion and drug trafficking. At the age of nineteen both of the young men with already a tried hand in criminal acts were enlisted to obligatory army service in Russia, they both were sent to Krasnoyark to serve the military for a year. There eventually Konstantin got picked on by older army men as it's a tradition since the communism where the elders in the army are making total humiliation of the youth who come in. Eventually Matrosov didn't stand it and used a chair to beat one of the guys who stepped up on him, the fight ended with the elders friends joining to beat Konstantin, but eventually Nikita stepped up for his friend and due to their both boxing skills they fought off and showed that they were not guys to fuck with. A year passed and Konstantin returned together with Nikita back to Orenburg with Konstantin, they were warmly welcomed by their friends and families and especially their criminal friends who worshiped the both for doing a service for the country and in Russia's term by serving in the army they became real men now. It eventually led to the both becoming as a muscle for the group as they were used now in extortion and beatings of local Middle-Asian drug dealers who tried to push in their business in Orenburg. Immigrating To The United States In age of twenty-three both Konstantin and Nikita who in part time were still staging as young boxers in the ring with not very big success but still being good fighters and winning a part of their matches, they were now known big in the area by everyone in Orenburg. Eventually the group known around as Orenburgskaya Bratva came to several disputed with neighboring city crime groups and as well a major raid was made by FSB which led to around seven figures from the group to be prisoned. After the raid and overcoming heat from other crime groups both of the friends decided that it's no more safe neither earning well to stay in Orenburg. So the both decided that it's time to leave the mother country and find new areas where to work. Eventually the both ended up in Los Santos, a city of America's state known as San Andreas. 'United States' Making His Name Konstantin together with his friend Nikita settled in Los Santos since the start, the both had an idea to start working in the legal sector in the start, but eventally ended up in the same position where they were before. And it was being involved in criminal operations. Matrosov and neither did Kalganov were known around the are of Los Santos and not even in Little Moscow, however both were frequent visitors to the Little Moscow Boxing Club. Their first criminal acts were several beatings they did around the city in getting into small fights with some local citizens, such as an Arab male who the both pranked by not giving back his lighter. The arab male then asked a police officer to sort out the situation, this all happened right after a plane had struck the Star Tower. So the situation ended with Matrosov and Jack Stone a SPD officer getting into a fight as Stone threw a punch over at Konstantin, but he ducked quick and made boxer punches back at the officer making him to back off. Other situaitions involves the both extortion taxi drivers, beating up several people and generally becoming known in the criminal underworld of Los Santos. From that position Matrosov eventually ranked up in the criminal structures, teamed up with several other known figures around Little Moscow and also by bringing in Kalgonov they formed their own crime group. In start they operated in extortion around the neighborhood and got also to murder for hire and as well took a hand into drug trafficking. Category:Russians Category:Criminals Category:Character